Once Upon an Engagement
by HinataUchiha101
Summary: Sasuke wants Hinata, only problem is Hinata doesn't know what's going on behind her back. How will Sasuke deal with an unwilling bride?
1. Finding out

Hey guys HinataUchiha101 here! This is the first chapter of Once Upon an Engagement! Hope you enjoy the story!

Once Upon an Engagement

Chapter 1: Finding out

It was midnight, a party was going on inside of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata Hyuuga was currently outside on the walkway of the compound headed back to the main porch. If she didn't make an appearance at the party soon her father would be angry with her and it wasn't a pretty sight when her father was angry. Her light lavender kimono trailed behind her as she walked. Creating the illusion that the sakura petels on the bottom of her dress danced. Her long bluish black hair was tied back by a purple string, her bangs hanging over her opaque eyes. Her side bangs framed her face, her hair swaying with everystep she took.

Stepping onto the porch she prepared to step into the main room where everyone was held. As she stepped onto the porch she looked up to be greeted by the sight of one Uchiha Sasuske. She stopped as she reached the top of the porch and just gazed at the last remaining Uchiha. He had just returned two weeks ago after killing his brother, the Akatsuki, and Orochimaru's gang. Naruto, the Hokage accepted him back once he brought him the heads of each group. The whole village accepted him back thinking him a hero after killing all the main threats to the village. He had been accepted as the leader of the Anbu Black. But all Hyuuga Hinata could think was two things. What is he doing here at the Hyuuga compound and why is he not inside with the rest of the guests.

Sasuske just stared back at Hinata, calmly looking at her face. He raked his eyes slowly over her body , looking her up and down. Hinata felt a chill go down her spine at the way his eyes traveled her body. As if she was a tasty morsel he wanted to devour over and over again.

"Hello Uchiha-san how are you this evening?", Hinata said trying to start a polite conversation with the missing ex-nin. He just continued to stare her down with his intimidating stare. His black eyes string her down, trying to find something she couldn't understand.

"U-Uchiha-san. Is everything alright?", she questioned trying to figure out what he was staring at. As if he had figured out what it was that he was searching for he took a step forward and unconsciously she took one back. A grin came to his face seeing her step back. A crash came from the main room causing Hinata to turn her head towards the sound. When she turn back towards Sasuke she found he was right in front of her. When she tried to put distance between them Sasuke grabbed the back of her head.

"Yes, you're the one."

"T-The one. What do you mean?", she asked almost afraid of the answer. He captured her gaze and looked into her eyes. Hinata was slightly confused, not knowing why it was that he keept looking at her for.

"I mean you're the one who will help me to complete my final goal, the resurrection of my clan." She just starred at him. How could she possibly resurrect his clan. It was impossible to bring his clan back to life.

"Hmm. Maybe I should say this clearer. You, my dear Hinata, will be the one to help to rebuild my clan. You shall be my matriarch and the bare my children. Hinata opened her mouth to respond, but didn't know what to say to what he said. She stood there like a fish out of water. Finally she found the words that were trapped in her throat.

" You're sadly mistaken if you think I will be the barer of your children Uchiha-san." He just smiled. A smile that said that he knew something she didn't know.

"Why are you smiling like that Uchiha-san?", she asked, almost afraid of the answer she would receive.

"You have no choice in the matter hime. For you see you are my bride, if you have any doubts you can just ask your father he set the whole thing up."

"But… that can't b-be possible. I c-cant' be your…"

"Oh yes you are, and there's no stopping it hime. You will be mine. I've fought for you and I will have my prize." Leaning down he Brushed his lips against her, rubbing his tongue against hers.

"Yes you will be mine hime if it's the last thing I do. You will be mine."

Sorry if that was a short chapter, this is my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed it, review it if you did or didn't. Thanks, HinataUchaha101.


	2. Anger, Confusion, and Stares

Hi everyone here's the second chapter to Once Upon an Engagement. Hope you guys enjoy it as the first chapter and thanks to everyone who sent me a review it definitely helped! Oh! I added more details to chapter one nothing special just a couple of description. So enjoy!

No I don't own the Naruto characters if I did it would be completely different.

Once Upon an Engagement

Chapter 2: Anger. Confusion ,and Stares

Smacking his hand away Hinata stormed off and into the main hall. No one noticed her walk in except for her father and Neji. Hiashi Hyuuga stood at the front of the dining hall as if he were a king and all the people in the room were nothing but mere peasants. He donned a formal male's yukata in the color of gray.

It matched his cold eyes that watched her walk through the room. He nodded towards her as she took her place on his right side. She sat down gracefully trying to drown out the sounds of the party. Thoughts of her previous conversation with one Sasuke Uchiha plaguing heavily on her mind.

The nerve of him to actually think that she would be the bearer of his children. What was even more outrageous was how he actually thought that her father would ever arrange something like that between the two. For as long as she could remember her father had nothing but negative thoughts about the Uchiha Heir.

If someone was to ever speak his name in front of Hiashi all you would hear is sarcastic comments and distaste in his voice. How the idea that her father arranged it got into his mind she would never know. She looked up as he entered the room and took a seat, turning her head away and rolling her eyes as he gave a small grin.

No one else noticed the exchange, but Hiashi had seen and had let a small smirk come to his face at the sight. Sasuke continued to grin as he took a seat next to his friend,

"What are you grinning about teme?", asked Naruto.

"Nothing dobe just something you wouldn't understand.", Sasuke replied back finally removing the smile from his face.

"Doesn't Sakura-chan look hot tonight Sasuke?" Across the room stood the pink haired slut flirting with Sai, though he didn't look all to interested in her. Sasuke had to fight down the vomit that threatened to come up his throat. Back before he left with Orochimaru Sakura had been a little bit sleazy but over the years she had really reached a new level.

"Are you seriously still interested in the pink haired skank." Sasuke replied rolling his eyes.

"Don't call her that Sasuke, she's our friend."

"Yeah, so long as she knows that we're friends and not potential lovers."

"SASUKE-KUN" was heard throughout the hall. Sasuke tried to turn his head away to avoid being seen but it was to late. A blur of pink streaked across the room towards the two. A pair of arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Indifferently he shrugged her arms from around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun.", her annoying voice whined. He turned his head away from her.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Why are you ignoring me? I thought that we could get together and…"

"Because your annoying voice is grating on my nerves and quite frankly you disgust me. So the chances of us ever getting together is zero in 1,000,000,000. Besides I'm what you would call off the market." She stared at him making faces at him, not fully understanding what he was saying. She began to laugh but then getting a good look at his face she understood that he wasn't joking around.

"What do you mean off the market? You can't be serious Sasuke-kun." Her green eyes searching his face frantically hoping she would find a trace of joke on his face. Alas she was sadly disappointed when she found nothing but seriousness radiating from him.

"I mean what I say. I'm no longer available.", he said with a smile on his. His expression quickly changed. "And even if I were still available you would be the last person I would ever want to be with."

"So who is she, huh?'

"Honestly that's none of your business. But don't worry you'll find out soon enough." She stormed away in huff ignoring Naruto who tried to talk to her as she walked off. Naruto turned to Sasuke staring at him, trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

'What's wrong dobe? Neko got your tongue?" Sasuke took a sip of his sake, enjoying the burn that flowed down his throat.

"Where you serious when you told Sakura-chan you were taken?" He was use to the way Sasuke talked to Sakura. He figured if she let him talk to her like that why should he defend her.

"Oh, I was very serious dobe. Very, very serious dobe." He closed his eyes absorbing the affects of the liquor.

"So tell me teme, whose the lucky lady who unlocked your chained heart?", Naruto asked truly curious. Sasuke let a sarcastic grin come to his face hearing the comment Naruto made. "I mean do I know her or is she someone from another land? Come on teme I'm dying here."

"Yeah you know her. She's apart of the rookie nine."

"Really? Ohh, who is she?" Sasuke's reply was to look at him then look down the table at Hinata who was in mid conversation with Kiba and Shino.

"You don't mean." Sasuke didn't even turn to face him. He just continued to stare. "How'd you manage to score Hinata? I mean she's like wow! Gee, I feel really bad for Kiba." Naruto shook his head sadly. Sasuke's head snapped in Naruto's direction, eying him questioningly.

"What do you mean you feel bad for dog boy?"

"Well he's been in love with Hinata since the rookie nine started. He's going to be crushed when he finds out she's taken."

"That's right dobe, she is taken. He'll just have to get used to that." _I've worked to hard to let some flea bitten mutt get her._

"Okay. Geez, calm down Sasuke. Your getting just a bit creepy here." Naruto downed his cup of sake.

"Hn." Sasuke looked back down the table at his bride. She was laughing, her hand covering her mouth, at something that Kiba had said. Kiba put his hand on her shoulder shaking from his own laughter. A spark of jealousy ran through him. He stared at the hand on her shoulder then back up to her face.

Feeling as if something was watching her Hinata stopped laughing and turned her head trying to find the source of her unease. She couldn't seem to find it though. As she looked around she saw Ino talking to Choji. Across from her sat Shikamaru with Temari, the two trying not to be obvious about the fact the two were dating. Next to them were Gaara and Kankaro having a small drinking game. Lee sat with TenTen and Neji, Lee shouting about youthful people at youthful parties. He didn't notice how the two were slowly sneaking away. Sakura sat in a corner by herself brooding. After her outburst earlier Hinata had tuned her out.

Everyone was to preoccupied to be looking at her so who could it be. Turning her head again she finally realized who it was that was staring at her. Sasuke the cause for most of her headaches that night. She stared back unblinkingly staring him down. Her gaze wavered as she tried to maintain eye contact. Something about the way he looked at her made her warm, yet at the same time scared her with it's intensity.

She had never felt this way before not even Naruto who she realized after a while was only an inspiration to her and not a love interest. She didn't understand what it meant. She almost welcomed the feelings he evoked in her, but then she got back to reality.

A blush began to rise on her cheeks, a rosy color coming to her face. She was ashamed to be blushing, the heat staining her cheeks. She had rid herself of that habit a few years ago, but he seemed to be able to bring back things she had gotten over. She felt a hand grab the sleeve of her kimono and turned to face the person.

" Yes Kiba-kun, what is it?"

"Are you alright Hinata. You were staring off into space and your face was going red." he looked at her concerned. She tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry about me Kiba-kun. I'm perfectly fine", she smiled at him softly. She turned back to look at Sasuke to see if he was still staring at her or not. He was, only there was something else in his gaze. It couldn't be, could it? Was Uchiha Sasuke jealous, and of Kiba?

No her eyes had to playing tricks on her. She turned back to Kiba and Shino rejoining the conversation. Shino noticed the looks between the two and just stared on curious to see the outcome. All Hinata could say was that she was confused.

Sasuke saw Hinata turn her head and survey the room. Looking at all the groups of people, some from the rookie nine and some not. Finally their eyes locked and he held her gaze. She stared back at him defiantly. He liked the fact that she was defiant, after all how interesting was a wife w77ho wouldn't challenge him every once in a while.

He saw the blush that came to her face and was delighted in the feeling of knowing he put it there. He made a mental note to make her blush more often. He watched as Kiba reached for her and grabbed her sleeve as if he had the right to touch her. He felt all the jealousy he previously felt return with a vengeance. Hinata turned and looked at him one more time then turned back to her conversation.

It doesn't matter he thought. Because in the morning after she talked to her father she would understand the seriousness of the matter at hand. She would know exactly who she belonged to. Yes, he thought with a smirk, tomorrow.

_So tell me what you think and review so I can know whether to continue or not! Thanks and I hope you guys enjoyed it!_


	3. Unwanted Answers

.Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I don't currently have a computer until the 15th. I'm currently using my uncle's computer so if I don't update for a couple of days that's why. Thanks for all of the reviews and the nice comments it really helps! So anyway on with the next chapter of Once Upon an Engagement. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters just the plot of this story.

Once Upon an Engagement

Chapter 3: Unwanted Answers

The sun shone through the window to Hinata's room awakening the young heiress from her slumber. Rolling over she looked at her clock, it read 8:50. She had never woken up this early before and was surprisingly wide awake. Especially considering the rough night she had last night. Half the night she was tossing and turning in her bed the next she was staring at her ceiling, counting the number of swirls that were there. She had over a thousand if you were wondering. 

She decided to get out of bed, because it was obvious that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. She got dressed for her afternoon training session with Neji, wearing a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She exited her room and headed toward the training area excited to start her day.

She entered the training hall smiling as she watched Neji perform a perfect strike. He looked up at her curiously.

"Why are you awake this early Hinata -sama, it's only 9:10. You usually don't rise from your bed until around 10:30 or 11'o clock."

"Yeah well I'm full of energy." he stared at he suspiciously.

"No really. I'm wide awake Neji-nii.", she shyly smiled at him.

"Whatever you say Hinata-sama. If you so awake why don't we start training early then Hinata-sama?"

"Whatever you say Neji-nii."

"Well then prepare yourself. Byakugan." He activated his bloodline and attacked her full force.

Sasuke was happy this morning. He just new today was going to be a good day. He showered and prepared to leave the Uchiha compound. It had been cleaned and remodeled when he returned to the village. The stains were gone but the memory still remained with him in his heart. He tried to think of happier thought like the family he would create, the sounds of children in the compound again.

He left the compound making his way through the hidden leaf village. He passed by Ino's flower shop and continued on ignoring the sound of his name from the fan girl's lips. They all sighed depressed that he wouldn't show them affection. He was passing by Ichiraku's ramen shop when he heard that familiar high pitched voice of his number one fan girl and the boisterous yell of his so-called best friend.

"HEY TEME! WHERE YA HEADED?", yelled an excited Naruto, followed by a loud ow.

"Don't yell at Sasuke-kun like that you baka!", screamed a furious Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan! I was just trying to get his attention is all. So stop hitting me so hard", whined Naruto. He still thought Sakura was hot but he knew that he didn't like her how he use to. After all he had his eye on a certain yellow flower.

"Whatever baka.", replied Sakura. She turned and put on that sickeningly fake smile. "Hi Sasuke-kun where are you headed to?" he turned from her continuing his walk. She latch on to his arm, like a dog latching on to a chew toy.

"Why are you trying to ignore me Sasuke-kun?" she looked at him with puppy dog eyes trying to win his affection, but only succeeding in making him sick.

"OOOOH! I know where Sasuke-kun is going. He's going to see a certain little Hinata Hyuuga."

"Yeah right.", laughed Sakura. "As if Sasuke would ever be interested in that pale-eyed freak." Sasuke froze in his spot. Sakura continued to laugh her ear splitting laugh tears falling from her eyes. Suddenly she wasn't laughing anymore and was struggling for air.

"If you ever talk negatively of Hinata again I will kill you." his eyes slowly bled red. "Do you understand?" Sakura just nodded her head. He dropped her to the floor and she hungrily sucked up as much air as she could. He continued on walking waving to a slightly stunned Naruto.

"How could Sasuke do that to me and defend Hinata like that."

"What do you expect he really likes Hinata and you just talked all that crap about her in front of him." Naruto felt no sympathy for her, he turned to walk away. "Where are you going Naruto?"

"I'm going to see a certain blond florist." And with that he walked down the street away from the trash sitting on the road.

Sasuke finally reached his destination and was greeted at the gate by a Hyuuga servant. 

"Please, follow me Uchiha-sama." The servant bowed to him then straightened up leading him towards the meeting room.

"Will Hinata be joining us?", Sasuke asked.

"In a little while. She should just be finishing up her training with Neji-sama right about now.", the servant replied.

They entered the meeting room and there sat the Hyuuga head Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Please sit Sasuke." Sasuke sat to his right facing the door he just entered from. 

"Go and fetch Hinata.", commanded Hiashi.

"Yes Hiashi-sama." The servant bowed and exited the room.

Hinata and Neji had just finished their training when the servant walked into the room.

"Hinata-sama your father has requested your presence in the meeting hall." Hinata nodded to the servant.

"Thank you. I'll be right there." The servant bowed leaving the room.

"Wonder what father wants?", Hinata wondered.

"Who knows, but you better hurry Hinata-sama. Good practice today, you've really improved a lot."

"Thanks. I'll see you later Neji-nii."

Hinata entered the meeting room expecting to only see her father but was unpleasantly surprised to see Sasuke sitting there. 

"Sit down Hinata." She sat down uncomfortably, still sweaty from her training. Her hair was falling from her bun giving her a messy look. Her cheeks were flushed and her clothes clung uncomfortably to her skin.

"Hinata I'd like to discuss the terms of your marriage."

"M-ma-marriage?", Hinata questioned looking at her father shocked.

"Yes. Between you and Sasuke. The marriage will take place in three weeks time. A week after your eighteenth birthday. During these first two weeks you two shall go out together regularly, to get to know one another. On your eighteenth birthday you shall move in to the Uchiha manor with Sasuke. Then in a week your wedding shall take place. You can invite only your closest friends. Do you understand."

"But Father…"

"Do you understand?", Hiashi asked never strayed his eyes from Hinata's face. She stared back at him then finally relented and turned her eyes down.

"Yes father." Hiashi nodded his head.

"Good you two are dismissed. Your dates shall begin tomorrow at 2:00." They both stood up and left the room closing the door behind them. Hinata rounded on Sasuke glaring at him.

"I don't know how this happened Uchiha but understand this there is no way in hell I'm going to make these next two weeks anything but painful for you. You're going to wish you never met me Uchiha, understand." Sasuke just smiled at her amused by her bite.

"Whatever you say.", he replied. "Uchiha." He added almost as an after thought. He put his hands in his pocket and brushed his lips across her cheeks.

"Mmm. Sweet." He strode away from Hinata with a knowing smile on his face. She blushed infuriated from his smugness. Oh yes, today was a good day, and he couldn't wait to see how the next two weeks would play out.

In the next room Hiashi smiled having heard the exchange. Yes the Uchiha would be a good match for his little Hinata. And Hinata would be the perfect match for the stony Uchiha. Yes a good match indeed.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. It's been floating around in my head for the last couple of days. I'll try to update soon. Review please! HinataUchiha101.


	4. First Date

Hey guys HinataUchiha101 here! Sorry I haven't updated Once Upon an Engagement in awhile! I'm currently using my uncle's computer to update right now. Hope you enjoy the story!

Once Upon an Engagement

Chapter 4: First Date

Hinata stomped through the halls of the Hyuuga compound the next day. Everyone moved out of her way not wanting to upset the heiress more than she already was. She slammed the door to her room close and began to take out her outfit for her 'date' with the Uchiha. A simple white dress that was tight and form fitting on the top and flared out at the hips. She grabbed a light purple, short sleeved sweater that reached her waist.

She pulled her long hair into a side braid with a small silver butterfly clip at the beginning of her braid. She applied chap stick to her lips, never one for lipstick, to her dry lips and left her room grabbing her white and purple flats. She walked towards the main sitting room to wait for Sasuke. She didn't have to wait long for within two minutes there he stood in all of his cocky glory.

He wore a simple black button up shirt with some black slacks and dress shoes. His hair was still unruly but other than that he cleaned up pretty nicely. She slipped on her shoes and stood to walk over to his side. Upon reaching him he spoke.

"You look lovely Hinata."

"Thank you.", she replied curtly, "shall we go?" Sasuke nodded his consent. They left the Hyuuga compound and headed into town. Hinata had a few tricks up her sleeve for Sasuke. She almost felt bad. But oh well alls fair in love and war as they say.

As they walked through the streets of the village people stared at them. Whispers flew through the air as they passed , reaching the pairs ears.

"What is that sweet girl doing with that traitor?"

"What can Sasuke-kun possibly see in that weakling?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke and watched as he continued walking, head held high, eyes straight forward, indifferent. She liked the fact that he didn't let the words of the village get to him. And although the town was whispering about the two none would ever have the courage to actually approach the ex-avenger.

He could feel her stare on him. He almost blushed, but then remembered that Uchiha men didn't blush. He looked ahead ignoring the words of the village people. As long as he was with Hinata he didn't care what they said about him. As long as she wasn't the one judging him he could handle anything.

They finally reached the restaurant and entered though the main entrance. The man behind the desk looked up at them and welcomed them to the restaurant. Walking them to their table he took their drink order and told them their waiter would be with them in a moment. Their table was in a cozy little corner of the restaurant. They leafed through the menu trying to decide what to eat.

"So. Tell me something about yourself.", Sasuke said.

"Like what?", replied Hinata.

"What is your favorite color?"

"That's kind of a weird thing to ask, but okay I'll play along. It's red and yours?"

"I like the color blue. Do you have a favorite thing to do in your free time?"

"I like to cook or I read mostly in my free time. Or I'll just hang out with Kiba and Shino.", she answered. "What about you?"

"I've mostly spent my time cleaning out and renovating the Uchiha compound. But now that it is done I've been spending time with Naruto and Kakashi." Hinata nodded.

"So are you a good cook?"

"I don't know. I like my food but others might not. So I guess it all depends on your taste buds." the waiter finally arrived handing them their drinks.

"Have you decided on what you would like to eat this evening?" both look back at their menus. Nothing on it looked appetizing. Sasuke, seeing the look on Hinata's face spoke up.

"Actually I think we'll just be leaving. Thanks." standing up he offered Hinata his hand.

She took the offered hand and they left the restaurant. Sasuke tightened his grip when she tried to pull away. They started to head to a nearby park. They reach a grassy secluded clearing and sat down under a large oak tree. The lake next to them glistened from the rays of the afternoon sun. The colors of the sun reflecting off the top of the water.

"Could you release my hand now? I see no reason for you to still be holding it."

"Nope." Her face flushed.

"What do you mean 'nope?" she looked at him incredulously.

"I mean what I say. That is one thing you will learn about me. I like holding your hand. Besides once we're married I'll be doing more than just holding your hand so I don't know what your so upset about." He leaned his head back against the tree.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Uchiha. Because marrying you is the last thing I'm going to be doing." She snatched her hand away, " I already told you by the time we have to say I do you'll say I don't." She was confident or was until she saw the burning determination and the look of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't think so Hinata. You see I've wanted you for some time now. Evan before my clan was slaughtered I wanted you , since we were six years old."

"W-W-What", she stuttered.

"Yes. That long. I know you in and out and nothing you say or do will make me not want you. For you see I've wanted you for so long, to not want you would be insanity."

"But that can't be possible. We haven't know each other for that long."

"But don't you remember Hinata-chan? The first time we met was at the Hyuuga annual Christmas party when I was six and you were five. More than ten years ago."

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was at the Hyuuga's Christmas party the one they had every year. The whole village was there, kids were running around playing in the snow while the adults were in the compound talking. Sasuke was sent outside to play with the other children, but he would rather be inside with his mother. He didn't get along with others well and he didn't even have his older brother there to keep him company.He saw a pathway and decided to walk it hoping to avoid all of his crazy stalker fan girls in the process. Especially the pink haired one, man was she scary._

_The path led to the center of the Hyuuga garden. A young girl stood by the fountain in the middle of the garden. She wore a sky blue kimono, his favorite color, and her hair was cut short with long side bangs. He walked toward her she turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. He noticed first he lavender tinted eyes, then her small lips that curved into a smile at him. They were red the same color as her pert nose._

"_H-H-Hello." He didn't know if her stutter was from the cold or just the way she talked but he found it cute. Wait, what, girls were not cute. He looked at her again, but maybe he would make an exception for her._

"_Hi I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Who are you?'_

"_My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you Uchiha-san."_

"_Sasuke, please."_

"_Alright. You may call me Hinata if you'd like." He nodded_

"_So what are you doing here by yourself?", he inquired._

"_I don't really like noises or large groups."_

"_Me neither." They sat in silence for a few minutes, then they both tried to spark a conversation. They laughed at each other and themselves. _

"_So Hinata-chan what do you do for some fun around here?"_

"_Well usually I sneak back into my room around this time. Want to come play with my toys?" _

"_Sure Hinata-chan.", he grabbed her hand, "Would you like to be my friend?"_

"_Yes I would very much." No one had ever asked to be her friend._

"_Good I think I'll keep you forever Hinata-chan." Hinata looked at him questioningly than giggled._

"_Your funny Sasuke-kun." The two walked off together hand in hand._

_End Flashback_

Hinata was shocked to say the least. She had forgotten that they had met when they were younger and had had that experience. After his family had been killed by his older brother they had ceased to talked. Him being to occupied with thoughts of revenge and the death of his parents and clan. Sasuke stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"So no matter what. I think I'll keep you forever Hinata-chan." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She stood still, frozen, she was in something way deeper than a crush. Sasuke Uchiha may just be in love with her. Now isn't that a shock.

Well that was the forth chapter hope it was worth the slight wait. Sorry for not updating soon things have been really busy. I'll try to update really soon! Please review, and to those who have been reviewing thanks for the great reviews and advice! But if you have something negative to say don't read the story that's my advice. Thanks and lots of love HinataUchiha101.


	5. Cat Fights and Lakes

Hey guys! Wow its been a long time since I've updated. I have all of the stories planned out its just a matter of typing them out and posting them. So here you guys go here's the fifth chapter to Once Upon an Engagement!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Once Upon an Engagement

Chapter 5: Cat Fights and Lakes

He pulled away and looked at her.

"Sweet." He leaned down to kiss her again but was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey Hinata!" They both looked over to the side to see Kiba and Akamaru running toward them.

"What are you guys doing here?", Kiba asked looking between the two.

"Nothing Kiba-kun.", came the soft reply.

"Since when did you hang out with the Uchiha Hinata?"

"Since she became my fiancee and a future Uchiha mut.", came Sasuke's snap reply.

Hinata looked at Sasuke surprised that he would just blurt it out to Kiba like that. Now the whole village would find out and that would just make getting out of this marriage more difficult. But even more to the point now she would have to watch her beck for rabid crazy fangirls that would surely want revenge for taking their dear Sasuke-kun off the market. Kiba meanwhile open and closed his mouth over and over again. Finally a laugh bubbled out from his lips.

"Yeah, okay. As if Hinata would ever go for you Uchiha. Why would she want a teme traitor like you as a boyfriend much less a husband.", Kiba laughed. Sasuke glared at Kiba and began to reach for his weapons pouch. Just as his finger grazed one of his shuriken Hinata spoke up halting his movements.

"I think that its time for you to now leave Kiba." She had never addressed him without a friendly kun at then end of his name. He could only look on shocked.

"But Hinata...", he trailed off.

"Sasuke and I are trying to have a date right now and we'd like to be alone."

"Fine.", Kiba spat out. He sent one last glare to Sasuke, a message passing between the two.

_I will get Hinata back traitor_

_Keep on dreaming mut_

Kiba stormed off with Akamaru trailing behind him. Sometimes he would glance sadly back upset at the anger between his master and his best friend. Sasuke looked over at Hinata watching her face. He was surprised to say the least by the turn of events. He had thought she would side with Kiba seeing as she wanted out of this engagement so badly. Maybe there was still hope.

"Let's finish this up."

"Hn."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke woke up the next morning anticipating the today's date. This would be day two, only twelve more days until Hinata moved in then seven days after that they would be married. Sasuke almost felt bad for forcing Hinata into this marriage between the two. But then he remembered everything he had done to win her as his bride. Yes in time she will come to love him just as much as he loves her.

He got out of his be and jumped into the shower. Being smelly would definitely not get Hinata to like him any faster. Exiting the shower he dressed and left the Uchiha manor. As he opened the door he ran into the person he was headed to see. Hinata.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to get this date over and done."

"Well then why don't you come in then. It's a bit chilly outside so we'll have an inside date."

"Fine."

They entered the Uchiha manor and Sasuke took her coat revealing a sky blue long sleeved dress that stopped above her kneecaps. She removed her white flats and entered the main room following behind him.

"Please sit. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please.", she replied taking a seat on the comfortable beige velvet couch.

She looked around the main room while he went to the kitchen. It was a comfortable place to be. Opposed to the Hyuuga manor with its white walls and furniture the Uchiha manor had beige couches cream walls and earth tone pieces throughout the room. It was warm and inviting, she liked it.

The door bell rang echoing through the manor. Hinata looked toward where the front door was located.

"Would you get that Hinata?", Sasuke shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure."

She walked toward the door and opened it.

"How can I help..." A fist was suddenly flying toward her face when she opened the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked toward Sasuke's house thoughts on how to seduce him flying through her head. As she walked up to the door she adjusted her top, making sure that a lot of her cleavage was revealed. Not that she needed to adjust it much. Any lower and it wouldn't be considered a shirt but a rag. She rang the doorbell waiting for Sasuke to open the door. That's when she heard it.

"Would you get that Hinata?"

"Sure."

She heard the footsteps approach the door. What was that Hyuuga bitch doing at her Sasuke's house she wondered. As the door opened she heard a 'how can I help' before she tried to punch the shit out of Hinata.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata saw the fist coming toward her and ducked back into the foyer. All she saw was a mass of pink rushing toward her. She fell backwards into the main room as Sakura tackled her. The two rolled around the room knocking things over in the process. Hinata tried to get free while Sakura tried to claw her eyes out. Sasuke could hear the noise from the kitchen and went to see what it was.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

He ran over and yanked Sakura off of Hinata throwing her across the room. He knelt down and lifted Hinata off the floor trying to avoid staring at her revealed upper thighs. When Hinata was up and steady he turned furious eyes on Sakura who was standing herself up. Unconsciously his bloodline had activated. Hinata jumped to attack her but Sasuke grabbed her and held her back.

"What is that pale eyed freak doing here?"

"Sakura.", Sasuke whispered a threat lying underneath it.

"Excuse me? What did you say you pink haired demon slut from hell?", Hinata shouted trying to get free from Sasuke's grasp.

"You heard me. If Sasuke is with you its only because you're putting out. Ha! Your nothing but a toy to him, something for him to play with and get a little bit of release. Does he even call you his girlfriend or are you just his little concubine slut?" Sasuke released Hinata and stepped forward. Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Ok one I'm not the one dressed like I should be standing on the corner of the red light district making five cents an hour. And two the last I heard when your engaged your no longer considered a girlfriend but a fiancee.", Hinata said smugly.

"F-Fiancee? How can, when did, wait. If you're his fiancee where's your ring?"

"In the shop. Do you really think I'd let my fiancee wear an ordinary ring?", Sasuke answered putting his arm around her shoulders.

"B-B-But..."

"I'd really appreciate it if you would leave our home Sakura.", Hinata said in a voice to sweet for the events that had just transpired. Wrapping her arms around Sasuke's waste she gave Sakura a smile. Sakura stood there not knowing what to do. Sasuke walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"I believe my fiancee just told you to leave." He dragged her out of the house.

"Don't come back.", Sasuke said shutting the door on her face. Sakura walked away in a daze, her mind in shock. How had this happened, how could that Hyuuga bitch take her place? She would pay one way or another she would pay.

Sasuke walked back to the main room. Hinata was picking up pieces of furniture that had been turned over by her and Sakura.

"So should I expect this more often once the whole town finds out about our engagement?"

"I don't know hopefully not."

He walked over and helped her pick up some glass from a picture frame.

"Ow.", Hinata cried out. Blood began to ooze out of the wound on her finger.

"Here." Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

He turned the kitchen faucet on and washed the blood from her finger. Once the wound stopped bleeding he lead her to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and found a bandage.

"Sit on the counter and give me your hand." She complied and handed him her hand.

"I could do it myself you know."

"Hn." He rubbed disinfectant on it then wrapped the band-aid on her finger.

"Thanks."

He didn't move from his spot in front of her or reply. She tried to get up off the counter but he moved in between her legs. He moved closer inching his face closer to hers. She turned her head to the side.

"If you want someone to feel up and kiss go talk to Sakura." He laid his head on her shoulder wrapping his arms around her.

"I want someone to build a family with. Someone I know I won't betray. Someone I could spend my life with. I want someone who won't take my crap, will stand up to me, challenge me. I want you."

"I don't know why you want me."

"Because you can understand me. Being alone. Working hard to reach a goal, to be strong.." They sat there, him holding her until it got dark. He walked her to the door.

"How?"

"How?"

"How did you convince my father to allow you and me to get married?"

"Tell you what Hinata. I'll tell you that on our wedding night."

"Well I suppose I'll never know then, will I?" She turned and exited the Uchiha manor.

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was now day three. It was also the day she would put her plan into action! Sasuke Uchiha would rue the day her decided he wanted her. Of that she would be sure.

Phase one was to make him believe that she was another one of his brainless fangirls. Everyone knew that Uchiha Sasuke hated his fangirls. She grabbed a pair of red shorts and slipped on a pale blue hoody. She quickly brushed her hair into a high ponytail leaving her bangs out in the front and a few pieces on the side. She grabbed her white tennis shoes on her way out of her room.

"Where are you going Hinata-sama?", Neji asked as he watched her run down the stairs.

"To see Sasuke."

"And you're excited about this?", he questioned.

He was puzzled to say the least. For the last two days Hinata had moped before every meeting with Sasuke. Now she looked like she would die if she didn't get there fast enough.

"Whatever." Neji continued to the kitchen more concerned about his stomach then Hinata's mood swings.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"SASUKE-KUN!", shouted Hinata as she hovered above him on the bed. He shot up looking around shocked by the sudden noise. When he spotted the cause of the noise his eyes bugged out even more.

"Hinata?"

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just couldn't wait to see you Sasuke-kun." Hinata ran her hands down his chest. "Aren't you glad to see me Sasuke-kun?"

_Huh? What's going on here? _Sasuke looked at her suspiciously. Then he realized that she was up to something.

_Alright Hinata if you wanna play._ He quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"Of course I'm glad to see you. Let me show you just how much." Hinata quickly evaded him.

"Maybe some other time." Hinata walked to the door.

"Hurry and get dressed Sasuke-kun."

He got out of bed and headed to the shower. Today would be interesting to say the least.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke walked into the main room not spotting Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"In here.", came from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw Hinata busy organizing food in a basket.

"You should really go grocery shopping. Its not healthy for a man your age not to eat properly." And suddenly she realized that he was indeed a man. All this time she had only thought of him as the boy from the academy, forgetting the years that had passed.

"What exactly are you doing?",Sasuke asked curiously.

"We're going on picnic Sasuke-kun."

"We are?"

"Yup."

Sasuke just sat down and watched her move around the kitchen. She looked so natural there. He could picture her here everyday. Helping him raise a family, their family. What a wonderful thought.

"Alright Sasuke-kun ready." He nodded standing.

____________________________________________________________________________________

they entered into the clearing they had gone to on their first date. Hinata had spread out a blanket and set the basket down. Motioning for Sasuke to have a seat she sat down next to him. Opening the basket she took out a sandwiches, drinks, fruit, and desert.

"Please enjoy."

They began their meal. Sasuke had to admit everything was good. It wasn't anything fancy but it was tasty.

"Here try some of this double chocolate fudge cake Sasuke-kun."

"Sure." Sasuke took a forkfull and quickly grabbed the juice next to him. Instantly he spit it back out and ran to the lake. He dunked his head in and swallowed as much water as he could. Lucky for him the lake was clean. Hinata rushed over to help as he came back up for air.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"That cake tasted like pure salt and that juice set my mouth on fire.", Sasuke gasped out.

"Oh no! I must have mistook the salt for the sugar and taken Hanabi's extra super hot and spicy experimental drink. I'm sorry.", Hinata said not looking apologetic at all.

"You're a bad liar Hyuuga."

"W-What?"

"But that's ok. Cause now I get to have a bit of revenge." Sasuke walked closer and Hinata walked backwards.

"Ready to pay HInata?"

"Um... not really."

Suddenly she was falling backwards and into the lake. She sprung up sputtering for air.

"ha ha ha ... Ha Ha Ha.", Sasuke laughed. He laughed so hard tears fell from his eyes. It'd been awhile since he'd laughed so hard.

Hinata looked up at the sound of his laughter. It was kind of nice. Oh well tomorrow was always another day.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ok guys hope you enjoyed that and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I promise that after Christmas I'll be posting way more because I'm getting a computer for Christmas. So watch out for the sixth chapter. Please read and review!

-HinataUchiha101


	6. Day Four

Hi everyone. I've finally decided to put up the next chapter to Once Upon an Engagement. Sorry, I know I've been lazy by not posting it. But I hope you guys will like the new chapter as much as you guys liked the other ones. If not that's ok! Also, thank you for all of the great reviews. They really keep me going. So anyway on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape, or form own Naruto.

Once Upon an Engagement

Chapter 6: Day Four

Two angry and disgruntled figures sat at the local bar drinking their sorrows away in sake. Both were drunk off their rocker swaying from side to side on their bar stools.

"I can't believe that bitch got my Sasuke-kun!"

"I can't believe that bastard got my Hinata-chan!", both shouted at the same time. The pair turned to look at each other.

"What'd you say?", they both slurred out. The two were an embarrassing sight. The bar tender just shook her head ignoring the two drunks making noise.

"I said that bastard doesn't deserve Hinata. Someone so tainted doesn't need to be near someone as pure as Hinata.", the male said.

"And that hussy doesn't deserve Sasuke-kun. He doesn't need some weakling dragging him down.", said the female.

The two were suddenly silent, nothing left to say. The woman hung her head down, hair falling into her face. The male knocked back another shot, wincing at the burning feeling. The woman lifted her head up having a mini epiphany.

"I have an idea."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Isn't it obvious? You want Hinata and I want Sasuke.", he nodded following along. Barely.

"So what's your point?"

She sighed at his slowness, "My point is all we have to do is set the two of them up. We have to make them think that the other wronged them so that they won't want the other. Then when they're all broken hearted we'll be there to pick up the pieces." The males face lit up at the realization, then darkened again.

"And just how are we supposed to do this?"

Leaning in closer to him she began to whisper into his ear, "All we have to do is…"

The two spent the rest of the night scheming up a plan. The male nodded his head to everything the female said. By the end of the night the male hoped that he wouldn't regret his actions.

______________________________________________________________________

Sasuke walked through the town. He had a lot of time before he had to go pick up Hinata. He had to find a way to convince her to accept him and his feelings. But more importantly to accept the fact that they would be married. But first he wanted to buy her a ring to make the engagement more real. As much as he hated to admit it what Sakura had said up set him.

So walking into the jewelers' shop he began to look for a ring that would fit her. Glancing around he couldn't seem to find anything that measured up to what he thought Hinata deserved. Don't get him wrong they were all beautiful and he was sure Hinata would love them. But to him they just didn't represent Hinata's personality.

The shop keeper walked over to him, "Looking for anything in particular?"

"No just looking thank you."

Then he remembered his mother's wedding ring that laid in a case up in the attic of the manor. It was perfect for her, he couldn't think of anyone else he would rather give the ring to. Leaving the store he decided to start heading over to Hinata's house. Better early then late.

______________________________________________________________________

"Alright you know the plan. Create a clone and turn it into Hinata and have it pretend to be her when Sasuke comes, while you play yourself. I'll head over to the Hyuuga compound and make a clone of myself turning it into Sasuke and have it play him, while I play myself when Hinata comes. Do you got it all?", the female asked.

"Yeah I got it.", the male nodded.

"Good. Now come on he's about to round the corner."

The male quickly made a clone changing it into Hinata, while the female headed towards the Hyuuga compound.

______________________________________________________________________

Rounding the corner he thought about whether he should take Hinata to his home and give her the ring or make it more romantic. He stopped when he notice Hinata and Kiba talking in a secluded area away from prying eyes. Quickly hiding behind the corner he listened to what the two were talking about.

"How could you marry that bastard Hinata?"

"I don't want to. I'd much rather be with you Kiba-kun. How could I ever love some one with no family. He probably doesn't understand the value of family. He has no heart, unlike you Kiba-kun. I would be proud to bare your children. The thought of letting him touch me much less having his kids sickens me."

"Do you mean it Hinata?", he asked pulling her closer.

"Yes I do. I'll prove it.", she said her voice lowering as she moved even closer. Hinata reached up and cupped his cheek, pulling him down to meet her lips in a hungry kiss.

Sasuke stood shocked staring at the two. By the time he snapped out of it and went to give the two a piece of his mind they had gone. Growling Sasuke stared at the spot where they had just stood. So she thought he had no heart huh? Well he'd just have to show her how heartless he could be. Sasuke ran towards the Hyuuga compound. It was time to set some things straight with Hinata.

______________________________________________________________________

Hinata hummed as she moved around the kitchen. She was unusually happy today even for her standards. She felt slightly bad for what she had done to Sasuke yesterday. She was surprised he just laughed it off instead of trying to cause he bodily harm. Deciding to make it up to him she had woken up early and began to make him chocolate chip cookies. She had heard they were his second favorite food next to tomatoes. Hopefully he would accept them, and not suspect them of being poisonous.

Hinata had also decided to give Sasuke a chance. Sure they hadn't started off on the right foot, but from what she had seen so far he seemed nice. It wouldn't kill her to give him a fair chance. After all if she ended up liking him then she would end up as his wife, if not then she could just tell her father she tried her best but it didn't work. He couldn't fault her for that. Loading the cookies on a giant plate she exited the Hyuuga compound and began heading towards Sasuke's house. She stopped when she noticed Sasuke and Sakura in a very close embrace.

"I can't believe that you're really going to marry her Sasuke-kun."

"The only girl I love and will ever love is you Sakura. The Hyuuga is just someone I need to bare my children. The mixing of our two clans will create a stronger clan. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't even consider marrying that weakling. Unfortunately the other Hyuuga female is to young so I'm stuck with her."

"Oh Sasuke-kun do you really mean it?"

"Of course. Once I have at least two children I will leave her and you and I will be married." Leaning down he began to kiss her, his tongue entering her mouth. Hinata didn't know why but for some reason when she saw them kiss she felt a piece of her heart fall away. Turning she ran back to the Hyuuga compound and up to her room.

______________________________________________________________________

"Where's Hinata?", an out of breathe Sasuke asked a maid.

"In her r-room Uchiha-sama.", stuttered the maid.

"Well take me to her.", Sasuke growled out.

"Y-Yes Uchiha-sama.", quickly bowing she lead him to Hinata's room. Upon reaching the door Sasuke turned to the frightened maid.

"Leave. We are not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency. If we are disturbed for something unimportant I will hold you personally responsible. If asked we are on our date, understand?" The maid nodded and bowed happy to be able to leave his angry presence.

Opening the door to her room Sasuke saw Hinata laying face down on the bed her body shaking with the force of her silent sobs, a plate of cookies on the dresser next to her bed.

"Aw are you crying at your unfortunate luck of being engaged to me?", he taunted coldly. She sat up and wiped the tears away that stained her cheeks and threatened to pour down at the sight of him. She glared at him and he glared back.

"I think we need to talk Hinata.", he grunted out.

"Yeah, we do.", she spat out.

He walked over to her trying to look imposing. She stood and looked up into his eyes that were red from his sharingan. His hands shot forward grabbing her by her forearms. Swinging her around he slammed her into the closest wall.

"Get this through your head now Hinata so that I won't have to repeat myself later. You are mine. You are my fiancé and you are marrying me. Whether you like it or not you are marrying me, the man with no heart or family. So you can just forget about Kiba, cause if I see you with him again I swear I'll kill him. And I don't make idle threats Hinata."

"That's not what you were saying a minute ago when you were hugged up and locking lips with Sakura.", Hinata shouted back.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb I heard every word you said to that slut."

"And what exactly did I supposedly say?"

"You said you were only marrying me for my bloodline. So that you can have a strong clan. That if it weren't for that you wouldn't even consider me. That you didn't want to marry a weakling like me. That you'd rather marry Sakura." Hinata pushed against his chest.

"And after I woke up early this morning to make you these stupid cookies as an apology for yesterday.", picking up a cookie she threw it at him.

"Wait you were making cookies this morning.", Sasuke interrupted.

"Yeah. And when I left to give them to you I caught you with your whore."

"Hinata the only place I went today was to the jewelry store then here after seeing you hugged up with Kiba."

"Kiba? Why would I be hugged up with Kiba?", Hinata asked incredulously.

"And why would I be hugged up with Sakura of all people?"

"So… Are you saying we got played by them?"

"That's what I'm starting to think."

"But why would Kiba do this? I can see Sakura doing it, but Kiba?", she sat down on the bed.

"People do crazy things when they're in love.", he sat next to her on the bed.

"Sorry."

"Hm?", he turned his head towards he questioningly.

"For throwing a cookie at you."

"Sorry for pushing you into a wall."

"No problem. So what did they make you believe?"

"They had you say that you didn't want me because I had no heart and because I… because I have no family."

"You know I would never say that right. I would never convict you because you had you family taken away from you.", she place her hand on his knee, "They went to far. I'm going to talk to Kiba."

"No wait.", he grabbed her before she could stand, "I'll talk to Kiba and Sakura. Don't worry about anything."

"Alright.", she settled down then saw how dark it was out side.

"Well this was a waste of a date."

"Yes it truly was, but interesting none the less.", she laughed a little at the comment. He leaned over and kissed her. Placing her hand on his cheek she deepened it. Pulling back he smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata.", she nodded a slight blush coming to her face. He left the compound and headed towards to the Inuzuka residence.

______________________________________________________________________

Hinata fell back onto her bed and sighed. What a day she thought. What exactly did she feel for Sasuke? She felt broken when she saw the fake Sasuke kiss Sakura, and excited when he called her his so possessively. If she hadn't been mad at him she was sure she would have been blushing. But what was worse was that she realized that the feelings she had for Naruto was like child's play compared to how she felt about Sasuke.

"Sasuke.", she sighed rolling onto her side.

______________________________________________________________________

Kiba went flying out his front door slamming into the hard, cold rocky ground outside.

"If you ever try something like that again I'll kill you. Understand mutt? Hinata is mine and I don't take it lightly when people cross me. I'll let it slide this time but consider yourself warned.", Sasuke began walking away then stopped, "Oh and tell that pink haired slut that if I see her anywhere near Hinata I'll kill her too.", Sasuke threatened. He left leaving Kiba there to lay in the dirt. Oh yeah he definitely regretted his decision to listen to Sakura.

"Damn. I think I pissed my pants."

______________________________________________________________________

Yay! Chapter six down. I'll be sure to type out chapter seven soon. Hey a quick question for everyone. Does Sasuke really not like sweets or is that just something that everyone writes? Well I hope everyone liked it. Please send a review and give me your thoughts. I know not all reviews will be nice but please don't put anything nasty. If that's what your planning to do save time and down. But anyway let me know what you think. Thanks!

-HinataUchiha101


	7. author's note

Hey everyone!

Please don't kill me for this author's note! I just wanted to let everyone know that the reason I haven't updated any stories in about a year is not because I abandoned my stories but because I've been without a computer all of this time. I know depressing right? But you'll all be happy to know that I'll be updating most if not all of my stories by this Friday. However, I'll also be going through all of my stories and editing them as well. I believe that this will just improve the stories you all love. That's all I'll bore you with for now! Thanks for reading and stay posted for my updates!

Love,

HinataUchiha101


End file.
